Him or Her?
by Cyunha
Summary: Ketika dirimu merasa kehidupanmu sudah bahagia, maka saat itulah akan ada orang yang mencoba untuk menghancurkannya hanya demi keegoisannya. Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Taeyeon ChanBaek , BaekYeon
1. Chapter 1

Him or Her Rated M

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Taeyeon, Oh Sehun

 _Ketika kau merasa kehidupanmu sudah sempurna dan bahagia_

 _selalu ada orang yang merasa ingin merusak segalanya_

 _hanya karena keegoisannya sendiri._

 _lets enjoy for reading._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Prolog_**

Rintik hujan terdengar deras di akhir musimnya, cuaca semakin memburuk beberapa hari lalu. Kini justru membuat sebagian orang harus mengurungkan niatnya hanya untuk keluar menikmati libur akhir pekannya. Terlebih dengan pria bersurai hitam kelam yang baru saja mendarat dari penerbangannya. Ia menatap langit terasa sangat gelap, dan ternyata dirinya menggunakan kaca mata hitam.

"cuaca seakan gelap saat menyambutku" ucapnya

"dasar bodoh" celetuk pria di sampingnya. Kedua pria dengan setelan jas hitam dengan dasi berwarna abu-abu kelam itu mengeratkan _coat_ nya. Mereka baru saja sampai di paris beberapa waktu lalu, memandang ibu kota prancis yang diguyur hujan lebat hari ini.

"mau sampai kapan kita akan berdiri bak patung disini tuan park yang terhormat?" tanya pria yang tak kalah tinggi di sampingnya sambil memeragakan bak model profesionalnya.

"diamlah" pria yang dijuluki tuan park itu melirik kekanan dan menemui seorang pria paris setengah paruh baya membungkuk hormat padanya. Mereka beruda berjalan beriringan dengan pria yang satunya menggeret koper mereka.

'aku seperti pembantu dasar sepupu sialan' gerutunya dalam hati. Lalu keduanya memasuki mobil dan menuju apartemen yang sudah tersedia selama ia menginap di paris ini.

...

"aku tidak ingin tinggal bersamamu, jadi nikmati apartemenmu sendiri oh sehun" tuan park melemparkan kunci apartemen yang letaknya jauh dengan apartemennya

"lagi pula mana mau aku tidur denganmu tuan park, terima kasih kuncinya" pria itu lalu menggeret kopernya menjauh dari tuan parknya. Pria tinggi berbalut jas dan _coat_ coklatnya berjalan memasuki apartemen yang terbilang sangat besar, ia melemparkan kunci apartemennya ke atas meja nakas di samping pintu masuk. Ia juga melepaskan _coat_ dan juga jas hitamnya, ia melonggarkan dasi abu-abunya untuk sekedar melegakan lehernya. Bayangkan saja ia harus terbang ke negara asing ini ketika ia mendengar seorang yang selama 9 tahun seakan menghilang ditelan bumi, tak pernah ada kabar yang ia dapatkan dari usahanya mencari seseorang tersebut. Ia menuangkan _wine_ pada sebuah gelas kristal memandang indahnya lampu-lampu kota di malam yang habis diguyur hujan deras.

"aku akan menemukanmu, Byun Baekhyun" gumamnya.

ditengah kesibukan nyusun eh tibatiba muncul ide,...

jadi next? or ...?


	2. Chapter 2

_HIM OR HER?_

 _CAST : BYUN BAEKHYUN, PAK CHANYEOL, KIM TAEYEON, OH SEHUN_

 _KETIKA KAU MERASA KEHIDUPANMU SUDAH SEMPURNA DAN BAHAGIA_

 _SELALU ADA ORANG YANG INGIN MERUSAKNYA DEMI KEEGOISANNYA SENDIRI_

 _LETS ENJOY FOR THE READING_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _CHAPTER 1_

Cuaca cerah menyelimuti perumahan di salah satu wilayah kota paris, aroma rumput hijau tersiram lebatnya hujan semalam seakan tercium harum, semua orang bergembira menikmati paginya yang begitu cerah, pria-pria berjas seakan siap untuk bekerja lebih giat dengan cuaca seindah ini. Gadis dan pria kecil seakan tertawa menunggu bus sekolah yang akan menjemputnya. Wangi _waffle_ dari penggorengan menyeruak sangat lezat ditambah dengan siraman mandu dan sirup apel, ditambah dengan jus jeruk dan susuk hangat yang menemani. Dan ditambah wanita cantik yang menggunakan apron sambil mengayunkan benda bernama spatula itu di atas penggorengan membolak-balikan masakannya.

"selamat pagi sayang" tiba-tiba sebuah tangan melingkar pada perut ramping pengguna apron tersebut pria manis pelakunya, ia mengusakan kepalanya pada bahu si sayang yang dipanggilnya.

"sudah bangun eoh?" pria itu mengangguk sambil mencium aroma masakan dari sang istri

"masakanmu selalu harum dan lezat sekali" pria itu mencuri ciuman pada pipih mulus sang istri, "aku mencintaimu"

"gombal,ah Baek bisa bangunakn Baekhee?" ucap sang istri

"gadis kecil kita belum bangun,, dasar pemalas ya aku akan membangunkannya" suami tercintanya melepaskan pelukan pada perut sang istri lalu mencuri satu ciuman di bibir sebelum akhirnya ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai dua, tempat dimana putri tercintanya terlelap tidur.

"sayang... sudah bangunkah ?" tanya sang ayah menengok melalui celah pintu kamar.

"selamat pagi appa" gadis kecil itu sudah rapih dengan pakaian sekolahnya dan menenteng tas besarnya. Ia memeluk leher ayahnya meminta gendong. Keluarga yang harmonis dengan ayah yang manis dan juga ibu yang cantik maka akan menghasilkan putri yang sempurna.

"appa mengantarku hari ini kan?" tanyanya

"tentu appa akan mengantarkan putri ayah sampai duduk di kursi kelasmu"ucapnya sambil mencium pipi gembil Baekhee...

"sayang sarapannya sudah siap" keduanya melotot lucu

"wah sarapannya sudah siap ayo ayo kita sarapan" dengan riang kedua orang itu menuruni tangga dan duduk di kursi makan.

"eomma, appa akan mengantarku kesekolah" ucap gadis kecil itu dengan riang

"ah sungguh, kalau begitu eomma bisa ketoko secepatnya"

"sayang, kurasa Baekhee sudah mulai besar, ia berat sekali" keluh sang suami

"tentu appa akukan sudah sekolah jadi aku sudah besar"

"masa sudah besar masih minum susu" goda sang ayah.

"biar" gadis kecil itu mengayun-ayunkan kakinya sambil menyantap sarap pagi. Betul-betul cerminan keluarga yang bahagia.

"sayang aku pergi dulu ya" pria itu mencium kening sang istri dan sang gadis kecil mencium pipi sang ibu.

"ne Baekhyun-a, Baekhee belajar yang rajin ya.." senyuman manis itu ia berikan, senyuman yang mana akan membuat semua pria jatuh cinta terlebih dengan kelembutan hatinya. Itu mengapa membuat seorang Byun Baekhyun bisa menitipkan separuh hati padanya. Taeyeon mengayunkan telapak tanganya melambai pada kedua orang terkasihnya. Ia menutup pintu rumahnya lalu berjalan menuju toko. Byun Baekhyun menikahi seorang gadis cantik yang menjadi pusat kebahagiannya sampai saat ini, ia bertemu dengan Kim Taeyeon saat dirinya menginjakan kakinya ke paris selama 1 tahun, melihat cantiknya Taeyeon saat bernyanyi sambil mengalunkan nada dari piano yang ia mainkan. Wanita hebat yang pernah ia temui penuh dengan karisma dan keanggunan. Ia mengangguminya dan menyatakan bahwa dirinya mencintai dan siap untuk menikah setelah ia berusaha mengumpulkan uang untuk mencoba melamar wanita cantik itu. Tanpa ada penolakan sama sekali Taeyeon mengangguk dan mengatakan bahwa iapun sangat mencintai Baekhyun. Pria dengan kegigihan dalam pekerjaanya dan cinta terhadap keluarganya, bahagianya saat dirinya dapat restu dari sang ayah dan bisa menikahi pria itu.

Taeyeon kadang melamun hanya untuk memikirkan bagaimana ia beruntung mendapatkan Baekhyun.

"nyonya Byun, selamat pagi" sapa karyawannya satu demi satu, dan Taeyeon selalu membalas dengan senyuman hangatnya. Setelah merasa bahwa persiapan tokonya sudah selesai, Taeyeon membalikan label _open_ pada pintu masuknya.

 _Tring...~_ bunyi lonceng yang sengaja diletakan dipintu masuk agar semua karyawan dapat mendengar bahwa ada pelanggan itu berbunyi, terlihat dua pria berjas hitam lengkap dengan dasi yang menggantung dilehernya menambah kesan gagah dari keduanya. Dada yang bidang, kaki yang jenjang dan jalan yang tegap membuat semua wanita seakan berteriak kagum, terlebih dengan rambut yang tertata rapih menjulang keatas, dirasa mereka menggunakan _pomade_ terlalu banyak.

"selamat pagi, ada yang saya bantu" tanya Taeyeon, Taeyeon memang sengaja tak menempatkan karyawan pada mesin kasir atau penerima pesanan, karena karyawan mereka hanya 3 sengaja karena menurutnya terlalu banyak karyawan akan sangat merepotkan.

"dua _Americano_ dan _cheese cake_ untuk _take a way_ " jari jenjang itu bermain pada layar besar disebelahnya mengetikan pesanan dari kedua pria tersebut,

"baik saya ulangi, dua _americano_ dan _cheese cake, take a way,_ semuanya jadi 9.30 _euro_ " pria berjas itu memberikan beberapa lembar uang.

" _hyung_ aku kan tidak begitu menyukai _cheese cake_ " gerutu dari yang lebih muda

"memang kau fikir aku akan memberikan itu untukmu? Jangan bermimpi ya"balasnya datar

.

Baekhyun berjalan sambil menenteng tasnya menuju tempat kerjanya, ia memasukan _id card_ pada mesing absen di salah satu perusahaan ternama di kota paris, ia memegang posisi sebagai _supervisor_ promosi dan desain untuk produk-produk yang dihasilkan perusahaannya, jadi ia juga bekerja mencari bahan-bahan untuk membuat produk baru yang akan diluncurkan beberapa waktu lagi. Ia membuka leptopnya setelah menyapa para karyawannya. Ia bekerja untuk perusahaan ini sudah 5 tahun dan sama sekali tak mengecewakan orang yang sudah menerimanya.

"morning boss" sapa salah satu karyawan yang duduk di samping Baekhyun

"hmm, kau sudah sarapan boss? Aku bawa beberapa camilan" Baekhyun menggeleng

"kau tau buatan istriku jauh lebih enak" sanjungnya

"huu mentang-mentang sudah punya istri"

"mangkanya jack kau harus segera nikahi pacarmu, jangan hanya kau bawa tidur saja"

" _damn you_ boss" makinya "ah kudengar, kepala perusahaan pusat akan datang untuk melakukan audit langsung" bisik jack

"benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun kaget, karena sungguh ia sama sekali tak mendengar kabar itu

"ya dan hari ini, dan kudengar juga mereka dari korea" ucap Jack "sama sepertimu" setelah jack langsung membuka laptopnya dan membuka beberapa file yang akan ia kerjakan. Mendadak perasaan Baekhyun tak enak, seakan ada hal buruk yang akan menimpanya. Ia kembali memainkan jemari lentiknya pada laptop di hadapannya mengerjakan pekerjaan yang biasa ia kerjaka. Jam menunjukan tepat ke angka 12 dan itu tandanya waktunya makan siang, ia menutup laptopnya lalu mengambil _id cardnya_ , ia berjalan bersama Jack sambil bencengkrama seru. "kuharap ia tak semenyebalkan dirimu Baek" gumamnya

"mana ada aku menyebalkan, kau tidak tahu aku ini tampan dan baik hati serta rajin menabung dan terlebih aku tidak pipis sembarangan sepertimu" Baekhyun menunjuk ke hidung mancung milik temannya itu.

"wow wow wow, tampan? Dari mana kau bahkan tak kalah cantik dari Mrs. Byun" Baekhyun memutar bola matanyanya jengah, sambil memegang nampan ditangannya Jack terus saja mengoceh hingga Baekhyun jengah dan menyumpal mulut besar sobatnya itu dengan tomat cherry.

"bisakah kau diam, aku pusing mendengarnya, kau memang seharusnya cepat nikahi Elise" gumam Baekhyun sambil menyantap makan siangnya. Ponselnya bergetar, lalu ia membuka pesan masuk

 _Sayang, jangan lupakan makan siangmu ya,_

 _Aku mencintaimu_

Pria itu tersenyum manis setelah membacanya, sebuah kebahagian mendapatkan istri yang manis sekali.

" _are you crazy mr. Bastard?_ " tanya Jack setelah melihat temannya tertawa setelah melihat layar ponselnya

"lihat seorang istri yang mengingatkan untuk makan, makanya cepat nikahi Elise" Jack tampak cemberut melihatnya.

Baekhyun baru saja mencuci tangannya di kamar mandi, ia memandang cermin dihadapannya.

"kenapa perasaanku tidak enak" gumamnya, ia mengambil beberapa tisu dan mengusapkan pada tangannya sambil berjalan menuju ruangannya.

"jadi semuanya beri salam pada CEO kita, ia akan melakukan audit selama 1 bulan" seorang pria paruh baya itu memperkenalkan CEO perusahaan yang baru saja datang untuk melihat anak perusahaan yang ia kelola.

"perkenalkan nama saya Park Chanyeol, kalian boleh memanggilku Richard" dan saat itupula waktu seakan berhenti, udara seakan menghilang nafas seakan tercekat bibir terasa kelu, tisu yang digenggamnya mendadak jatuh tatakala ia melihat pria dihadapannya tersenyum dengan mata tajam yang memandangnya seakan menelanjanginya didepan umum. Senyuman licik itu masih teringat jelas di fikiran seorang Byun Baekhyun, ditambah dengan tatapan membunuh yang ia kubur dalam-dalam selama 9 tahun lamanya, pria yang menjadi alasan utama ia meninggalkan negara kelahirannya meninggalkan kebahagiannya meninggalkan kenangan manis bersama kedua orang tuanya hanya untuk menghindari pria yang kini berdiri dihadapannya dengan senyuman itu.

"Baek.." panggilan itu seakan membangunkannya dari sebuah putaran ingatan 9 tahun lalu.

"ha?" gumamnya pelan menatap Jack

" _are you ok?"_ Baekhyun mengangguk, satu persatu karyawan bersalam mengenalkan namanya pada CEO yang baru pertama kali mereka temui secara langsung. Dan saat Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang terus saja menunduk, Baekhyun merasa saat itulah ia seakan ada pistol yang siap kapan saja meledakan isi kepalanya.

"Park Chanyeol" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya, lama Baekhyun melirik lengan kekar itu, lengan yang seakan selalu memenjarakan dirinya 9 tahun lalu. Lengan yang selalu berada di atas tubuhnya, lengan yang selalu membuatnya...

"Byun Baekhyun" ia menghentikan segala hal yang berkecamuk pada hatinya membuang jauh-jauh kenangan buruk itu, sangat jauh. Kini ia sudah punya Taeyeon dan Baekhee jadi Chanyeol tak akan berani melakukan apa yang ia lakukan 9 tahun lalu. Ia menerima uluran tangan tersebut dan saat itupula Chanyeol menggenggam erat lengan lentik itu dengan kuat seakan tidak akan membiarkannya lepas lagi. Baekhyun meringis kesakitan setelah Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman tangan itu. Dan saat itupula ia merasa kejadian 9 tahun lalu akan terulang kembali.

Baekhyun sibuk dengan segala berkas dalam genggamannya, sebulan lagi perusahaanya akan meluncurkan sebuah produk baru, dan Baekhyun bertugas dalam mendisain tampilan dari produk tersebut. Ia juga bertugas dalam mempromosikan produk baru tersebut, dan tentunya ia harus mencari artis yang pantas dalam mengiklankan produknya.

"Baekhyun" suara berat sang atasan membuatnya melepaskan pandangannya pada layar laptop.

"ya?"

"kau dipanggil ke ruangan direktur" mendengar kata direktur ia dibuat merinding dengan debaran jantung yang berlebihan. Ia merapihkan berkasnya lalu ia berjalan menuju ruangan sang direktur. Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengetuk

"masuklah" mendengar itu dengan gemetar ia memegang knop pintu ruangan dan membukanya perlahan. Disana ia hanya melihat kursi sang direktur menghadap ke belakang dan diyakini yang duduk disana adalah si bajingan itu, terlihat dari kepala yang sedikit mencuat.

"direktur memanggil saya" ia berusaha untuk seprofesional mungkin menganggap bahwa semua yang terjadi di antara mereka telah hilang. Kursi itu berputar dan menampilkan sosok tampan dengan tatapan seakan menelanjangi. Bulu kuduk Baekhyun berdesir kuat, seakan rasa itu kembali menghantuinya.

 _'tenang baek tenang ia hanya tak akan berani, hilangkan segalanya'_

"ya, aku ingin tahu sejauh mana kau mendisain tampilan produk kita" ucapnya, sungguh suara itu membuat Baekhyun terpenjara untuk kepersekian detik lalu kesadaran kembali padanya

"ah maafkan saya sebelumnya, tapi Mr. Josh hanya mengatakan bapak memanggil saya, jadi saya tidak membawa berkas saya. Kalau begitu saya akan ambilkan berkas saya dulu" Baekhyun berbalik untuk menggapai knop pintu

"kau fikir kau bisa bebas dengan berpura-pura tidak mengenalku, Byun Baekhyun?" pintu tertutup kembali saat Baekhyun baru saja mau membuknya, suara _husky_ itu terdengar jelas ditelingnya, hembusan nafas itu terasa tepat pada tengkuknya. Baekhyun menegang kala Park Chanyeol memenjarakan tubuhnya di balik pintu yang tertutup.

"maaf, bukanya bapak meminta saya untuk mengambil berkas" ucapnya gugup, berusaha untuk menjauhkan dirinya dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum sinis melihat pria kecil yang berada di kungkungannya.

"kau tau aku benci ketika aku bahkan tak menemukanmu dimanapun, maka dari itu ketika kau berusaha lari dariku lagi aku tak akan segan untuk menghancurkanmu" ucap Chanyeol tepat pada telinga Baekhyu. Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol, seperti tidak percaya apa yang dikatakanya. Tangannya berusaha menggapai knop pintu, tetapi sayang lengan kekar yang setiap hari selalu menggerayanginya 9 tahun lalu berhasil memenjarakan tepat di atas kepala. Chanyeol menggapai belahan kenyal itu dengan rakus. Melampiaskan rasa rindunya kepada pria mungilnya. Baekhyun berusaha sekuat tenaga mendorongnya dengan tangan yang lain tapi dengan beringas Chanyeol menangkapnya dan memenjarakannya lagi.

"hmmm...hmmmm lephmmm" ucapannya teredam oleh ganasnya ciuman Chanyeol. Wajah Baekhyun memerah dengan peluh yang membanjiri keningnya. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Sungguh ia sudah tidak tahan, nafasnya seakan habis dihisap oleh Chanyeol. Cengkramannya terlepas, dan Baekhyun menampar Chanyeol lalu mendorong keras sang direktur. Nafasnya terengah-engah, ia berusaha mengambil semua udara yang masuk ke dalam rongga hidungnya.

"dengar, kumohon lupakan aku kau bisa mencari yang lebih baik. Aku sudah menikah"

~brakkk~

Baekhyun membanting pintu ruangan Chanyeol, meninggalkannya seorang diri dengan memegang ujung bibirnya.

"kau akan tahu Chanyeol yang sebenarnya."

TBC


End file.
